


Una tarde entre tigres

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Community: mision-insana, Español | Spanish, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que estar supervisando a Wild Tiger y a su hija, pero había sido su propio descuido el que lo había llevado a aceptar hacer justo eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una tarde entre tigres

—¡Su señoría!

Aunque muchos odien la rutina, a Yuri nunca le ha molestado.

Es gracias a ella que puede trazar sus planes de forma certera, permitiéndole tener tiempo suficiente para llevar el castigo merecido a los peores criminales sin descuidar las sentencias que crímenes menores ameritan y también mantener la eterna farsa conocida como Hero TV vigilada.

Por eso la sigue día a día sin resentirla e incluso agradece cuando ningún torpe héroe le trae trabajo extra por una u otra razón, como pasa con tanta frecuencia. 

Pero hoy no es un buen día. Si lo fuese no encontraría a un héroe esperándolo frente a su despacho y saludándolo con una sonrisa que indica que no, por ahora no tendrá que encargarse de otro juicio por destrucción, sino que le espera algo mucho peor.

—¿Su señoría?

Yuri toma aire con lentitud y mantiene sus dientes apretados hasta que está junto a ese dolor de cabeza que lo ronda en todas partes.

No puede ignorarlo aunque quiera, tampoco puede fingir no haberlo visto.

—Wild Tiger —saluda Yuri con una perfecta sonrisa de cortesía, sin hacer ningún movimiento para entrar a su oficina—. Me sorprende verlo.

Quizás Wild Tiger está allí por alguna razón que no tiene nada que ver con él y solo ha decidido pasar a saludar por alguna estúpida creencia de que debe hacerlo.

—¿Aquí? —ríe Wild Tiger—. Digo, porque normalmente... ehm... 

La forma en que Wild Tiger aparta su mirada demuestra su vergüenza ante el recuerdo de lo mucho que se ven en la corte y Yuri no puede evitar una ola de irritación al notar eso.

Quiere echarle en cara que es su propia culpa, que si pensara antes de actuar por una vez en su vida podría ahorrarse muchos juicios y no hacerle perder el tiempo cuando él podría estar concentrándose en casos más importantes, pero no es el momento ni el lugar y es mejor si logra que Wild Tiger se vaya cuanto antes en lugar de detenerlo con un sermón.

—¿Y qué lo trae hoy por aquí?

El alivio por el cambio de tema es evidente en el rostro de Wild Tiger.

—Pues... es una larga historia y necesito pedirle un favor. No como juez, claro.

Contar hasta diez no es una solución cuando su cicatriz palpita dolorosamente y no quiere nada más que alejarse del héroe y volver a su rutina, mas le permite abrir la puerta de su despacho e invitarlo a entrar con un gesto sin perder su expresión cortés.  
—¿Té? —pregunta Yuri, no porque quiera ser amable y extender la visita, sino porque lo necesita.

—Ah, sí, gracias —dice Wild Tiger, sentándose en la usualmente vacía silla para visitantes antes de que él lo invite a tomar asiento—. No quería molestarlo cuando sé que está ocupado, pero Lloyds insiste que sin su permiso es imposible...

Aunque Yuri registra las palabras del héroe, prefiere ignorarlas de manera temporal y se concentra en la familiar rutina que es preparar su té.

Le toma solo unos minutos en los que Wild Tiger habla sin parar y cuando deja dos pocillos sobre su escritorio, Yuri ya ha recobrado la calma suficiente para volver a escucharlo.

—¿Permiso? —pregunta. Entre más pronto llegue al grano y detenga las farfullas de Wild Tiger mejor.

—Ah, sí —pronuncia Wild Tiger, negando con un gesto cuando Yuri le señala la miel y acercando su mano a su pocillo—. Pues verá, Kaede... mi hija, insiste en que quiere saber más de los héroes y ver cómo trabajamos detrás de cámaras.

Si Yuri dijese que eso no capta su interés sería una mentira.

Wild Tiger está perdiendo sus poderes. Wild Tiger tiene una hija.

No la conoce ni le interesa conocerla, pero no puede ignorar los paralelos y entrecierra sus ojos mientras bebe su dulce té, escuchando con más atención de la usual.

—Yo le dije que ahora que estoy en la segunda liga no hay mucho interesante que ver y eso... por algo ni siquiera nos graban. —Wild Tiger hace una mueca que no puede ser considerada una sonrisa y toma un sorbo de té antes de continuar—. Y la verdad tampoco quiero que se interese mucho... digo, como algo más que fan. No quiero que piense ni por un segundo en seguir mis pasos.

Según Wild Tiger continúa yéndose por las ramas, la atención de Yuri comienza a apartarse de él.

Debería estar trabajando, leyendo los archivos que tiene que revisar antes de los juicios de mañana y verificando los informes de testigos anónimos que la policía ha recibido sobre White, aquel asesino que los ineptos héroes han sido incapaces de atrapar y que merece pagar por sus crímenes y arrepentirse por ellos en el otro mundo.

Una vez Wild Tiger se vaya lo hará, piensa mientras cierra sus ojos por un segundo y se concentra en disfrutar lo último de su bebida.

—¿Puede ayudarme? —pide Wild Tiger al tiempo que deja su pocillo casi lleno sobre el escritorio, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Por supuesto —contesta Yuri de manera automática, colocando también su pocillo en la mesa—, es parte de mi trabajo ayudar a los héroes en todo lo esté a mi alcance.

Wild Tiger se ve sorprendido por un instante, pero pronto una gran y brillante sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

—No pensé que me ayudase —dice con sinceridad—. No es que crea que es una mala persona, pero es tan serio que pensé que diría que algo así es estúpido y que está ocupado y...

Las palabras del héroe lo inquietan y Yuri no puede evitar fruncir el ceño por un segundo.

Responder sin haber escuchado en realidad lo ha ayudado a mantener las apariencias en muchas ocasiones, mas también le ha traído algunos problemas innecesarios y siente que esta vez eso último es lo que acaba de conseguir.

—¿Podría pedirle que me repita lo primordial? —logra preguntar, sonriendo como si supiese de qué están hablando y solo quisiese confirmarlo.

—Uhm, como le dije —contesta Wild Tiger, tocando su barba distraídamente—, Lloyds dijo que si usted autoriza y supervisa la visita de Kaede estará bien.

—¿Puedo preguntar con exactitud cómo será la visita? —cuestiona, presintiendo de qué se trata todo y deseando estar equivocado.

—Mmm... el gimnasio exclusivo de los héroes, para comenzar. Podríamos pasar por el laboratorio de Saito y ver los trajes y la moto y... espero que ese día no haya una persecución en ninguna de las ligas, porque sé que Kaede querrá ver cómo es todo tras escenas y eso que le dije que no hay mucho que ver.

Yuri no tiene que escuchar más, pues ya entiende a la perfección a qué se comprometió y ahora está consciente de que hoy no será su único mal día de la semana.

* * *

Él no tiene por qué estar ahí.

Yuri lo ha dicho varias veces, aunque de una manera menos directa, durante el trascurso de la semana, mas por alguna razón Lloyds se ha negado a aceptar que la niña ingrese a las instalaciones exclusivas para héroes de Apollon Media y a los demás lugares relacionados con Hero TV sin supervisión extra.

—Pero no creo que sea necesario que yo lo haga... —había dicho Yuri durante la última llamada, presionando una mano contra su frente y preguntándose por qué no estaba llamando a Wild Tiger para decirle que se le presentó un inconveniente y no podría ayudarlo.

—Más que la hija de Wild Tiger, me preocupa lo que Wild Tiger haga si no hay alguien con autoridad para detenerlo.

—Estoy seguro que el señor Brooks podría encargarse de controlar a su compañero... —había dicho en respuesta de una forma más brusca de la que pretendía, aun cuando incluso ahora acepta que entiende la preocupación de Lloyds al pensar en lo que el héroe podría llegar a hacer para intentar quedar bien frente a su hija.

—No —había contestado Lloyds con un suspiro—, incluso ese chico que solía ser el empleado perfecto ha causado algunos problemas menores últimamente. Como el mes pasado.

Yuri recuerda el incidente que había llevado a Brooks a los tribunales por la misma razón que su compañero. Se había tratado de algo menor, un auto, mas Wild Tiger se había ufanado en plena corte, antes del juicio, por no haber sido el que había causado daños esta vez.

La situación había sido ridícula, tal como la actual en la que ni siquiera debería verse involucrado.

¿Por qué Lloyds le había dicho a Wild Tiger que podría darle un _tour_ a su hija por donde quisiese, siempre y cuando el representante de la Administración de Justicia la aprobara y vigilara?

Pero el verdadero culpable es el hombre a su lado, que tiene su gorro en sus manos, no ha dejado de hablar y cada tanto se levanta para acercarse a la plataforma, aun cuando los empleados de la estación avisan sin falta cuándo se está acercando un tren.

—En serio gracias, su señoría —dice Wild Tiger, logrando con esas palabras que Yuri le preste atención—. Creo que nunca podré agradecerle por ayudarme así y en su día de descanso, además.

La práctica impide que le responda con sinceridad, diciéndole que nunca había tenido intención de aceptar hacer algo así y que no quiere hacerlo.

—No es nada —pronuncia en vez de eso, obligándose a sonreír un poco—, es lo menos que puedo hacer por un héroe.

—Pero yo solo estoy en la segunda liga —comenta Wild Tiger con un tono que indica más menosprecio hacia sí mismo que humildad.

—Nadie ha olvidado sus continuos años de servicio —lo interrumpe Yuri, familiar con las palabras de cortesía apropiadas para un héroe—; Sternbild está en deuda con usted.

Wild Tiger no oculta la exultación que esas palabras le provocan; sonríe con orgullo, como si su actitud un segundo atrás hubiese sido una ilusión, y reanuda su cháchara con ánimo.

Escuchar a un tonto nunca ha estado entre sus actividades favoritas y la llegada del tren que viene de Oriental Town, que marca el comienzo de su innecesario deber, le produce a Yuri algo cercano a un alivio temporal.

—¡Kaede! —grita Wild Tiger aun antes de que la chica salga del tren y Yuri permanece atrás mientras el héroe abraza a la niña, la cual sonríe antes de hacer una mueca de falsa molestia.

—Ya no soy una niña —dice, consiguiendo una disculpa poco seria de Wild Tiger, seguida por una lluvia de preguntas sobre el viaje.

A Yuri no le molesta los minutos que toman los saludos y cuando los Kaburagi se acercan a él, ya tiene su máscara de afabilidad firme en su semblante.

—Kaede, tienes que agradecerle a su señoría por hoy —murmura Wild Tiger sin bajar su voz lo suficiente para que Yuri no lo escuche. La niña asiente con su cabeza, mirándolo con curiosidad mal disimulada.

—Mucho gusto —la saluda Yuri con una sonrisa amable antes de que Wild Tiger inicie las presentaciones, sin ofrecerle su mano. Él ha leído el reporte oficial del incidente de Maverick en más de una ocasión y gracias a el sabe de las habilidades de la chica; lo último que piensa a hacer es cometer un error estúpido que lo delate en este encuentro—. Soy Yuri Petrov.

—Soy Kaede Kaburagi —contesta la chica con una sonrisa que prueba que el hijo —la hija, en este caso— de tigre sale pintado—. Gracias por darme permiso.

—Petrov... —pronuncia Wild Tiger pensativo—. ¿Puedo llamarlo Petrov? O Yuri, porque sería extraño llamarlo su señoría todo el día...

—Petrov está bien —dice, no queriendo permitir que el héroe se tome demasiadas libertades—. ¿Vamos?

Su sugerencia es bien recibida y los tres se dirigen al coche de Wild Tiger, donde Yuri le cede el asiento del copiloto a la chica.

Si por él fuera estaría en su auto, siguiéndolos y cumpliendo con su trabajo sin involucrarse en la reunión familiar, pero la insistencia del héroe lo llevó a aceptar que éste lo llevase a todos los destinos del día.

Al menos, piensa al tiempo que aparta un mechón de cabello de su rostro y verifica usando el espejo delantero que la atención de los Kaburagi no está en él, mientras esté en el asiento trasero puede mantener la distancia que siente que necesita y entretanto ellos hablan de su familia y el colegio de la chica, no corre ningún peligro ignorando la conversación.

El recorrido hasta Apollon Media es lamentablemente corto y pronto Yuri se encuentra junto al héroe y su hija, mostrando su identificación para que no les impidan el paso y encaminándose hacia el ascensor que los llevará hasta el gimnasio.

—Vengo a entrenar todos los días —comenta Wild Tiger, con su cabeza en alto y una expresión seria, como si estuviese dando una lección—, es primordial para un héroe mantenerse en forma.

—¿Barnaby también viene todos los días? ¿Y Blue rose? —pregunta la chica, haciendo obvio que su interés en los héroes que podría encontrar es mayor que el que tiene en el lugar.

—Claro, es uno de nuestros deberes diarios. ¿Cierto, juez Petrov?

Aun cuando ha estado escuchándolos a medias, ser incluido en la conversación lo sobresalta y por un segundo no sabe cómo contestar.

—Ah, sí, aunque no siempre ha sido así —responde sin pensarlo, dirigiéndose a la chica, quien asiente con su cabeza.

—Por eso antes habían héroes barrigones ¿cierto? Como el que le gusta a papá.

—¡Mr. Legend ni siquiera necesitaba hacerlo! Así de grandioso era —responde Wild Tiger de manera forzada.

Yuri siente un nudo en la garganta y cierra sus ojos por un momento, disgustado por el rumbo de la conversación, y agradece cuando el ascensor abre sus puertas, revelando en éste a otro héroe.

—¡Kotetsu! —exclama Rock Bison con evidente sorpresa, estirando un brazo para mantener —innecesariamente— las puertas abiertas—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que hoy venía Kaede?

—Eh, no estaba seguro si realmente podría —responde Wild Tiger, señalando en dirección a Yuri con un gesto de su cabeza.

—Ah, su señoría —saluda tardíamente Rock Bison—, buenas tardes. Has crecido mucho, Kaede —continúa el héroe una vez Yuri le contesta con brevedad, sonriéndole a la chica al tiempo que se agacha frente a ella para quedar a su altura.

—¿Todos tienen que decir lo mismo? —responde ella, girando sus ojos.

—¡Pero es cierto! Todavía recuerdo cuando eras así de chiquita —dice Wild Tiger, señalando con su mano una exageradamente baja altura.

—Eso fue hace años —replica Kaburagi con un ligero sonrojo y su cabeza en alto, como si en realidad estuviese orgullosa de haber crecido.

—Creo que deberíamos subir —los interrumpe Yuri antes de que sigan la charla y mira hacia atrás, notando a tres empleados cargados de papeles aguardando pacientemente para entrar al ascensor, quienes con su presencia hacen que sus palabras no suenen como una muestra de impaciencia.

—Cierto —pronuncia Wild Tiger, inclinando su cabeza en dirección a los empleados—, lo siento.

No hay más incidentes durante el trayecto y una vez llegan al piso en el que se encuentra el gimnasio, Yuri puede quedarse unos pasos atrás de distancia, manteniendo su vista en el alegre grupo porque, aunque fue por error, se comprometió a supervisarlos durante el día y por eso mismo cumplirá con su deber hasta el final.

Cuando llegan descubren que solo Blue Rose y Dragon Kid se encuentran allí, pero entre ambas le dan la bienvenida a la chica causando una gran algarabía y la llevan consigo a un punto lejano del gimnasio mientras hablan a toda velocidad.

—Ya está en la edad en la que me deja por sus amigas —se lamenta Wild Tiger con una sonrisa en sus labios que contradice sus palabras.

Allí no hay peligro de que Wild Tiger cause algún daño o problema, por lo que Yuri toma asiento en una banca lejana del lugar en el que Wild Tiger y Rock Bison hablan y abre su maletín, el cual llevó consigo por hábito y necesidad.

Él no tiene tiempo para andar jugando por ahí con héroes y sus hijos. Mañana tiene un juicio importante para el que necesita prepararse y bien puede aprovechar ahora para comenzar a hacerlo.

Pero como cada vez que algún héroe está cerca, no puede lograr nada y antes de siquiera abrir la primera carpeta un grito lo interrumpe.

—¡Deja de hacer eso!

—No tienes que avergonzarte por un saludo —pronuncia con voz juguetona el recién llegado Fire Emblem, indiferente ante la indignación de Rock Bison y sin alejarse de él hasta que nota la presencia de alguien inusual—. ¿No es la pequeña Kaede?

Fire Emblem toma el brazo de Rock Bison y lo arrastra consigo cuando va a saludar a la chica.

Wild Tiger no los sigue, los mira con una sonrisa y luego se acerca a la banca en la que Yuri se encuentra.

—Algunas cosas no cambian —comenta, sentándose a su lado. Yuri lo observa, esforzándose por mantener oculto el enojo que siente al tener esa compañía poco bienvenida—. Ah, no es que ya no venga o algo así —dice Wild Tiger, obviamente malinterpretando su mirada—, pero ya no coincidimos tanto porque los de la primera liga tienen las grabaciones especiales y las entrevistas de siempre. Los de la segunda... no.

—Entiendo —es la escueta respuesta de Yuri.

Quizás Wild Tiger entendería la indirecta y volvería con sus amigos si él comenzase a leer...

—Aunque a Bunny le llegó una petición para una entrevista la semana pasada y Agnes quiere que saque un calendario el próximo año. Él definitivamente no está hecho para la segunda liga, a diferencia de un viejo como yo.

Respirando de manera pausada, Yuri cierra su maletín de nuevo, dándose por vencido por el momento. No podrá trabajar con Wild Tiger entrometiéndose en su camino, como siempre.

—Usted también podría volver a la primera liga si quisiera hacerlo —dice, modulando su voz para que tanto su molestia como su falta de interés en la conversación no sean obvias.

—Nah, no realmente. —Wild Tiger pasa una mano por su cabeza y señala en dirección a los héroes que rodean a su hija—. No me importa que algunos me digan patético, pero no quiero causarles problemas ni quedarme atrás.

Una cosa es dejar que Wild Tiger hable hasta que se le acabe la cuerda de cosas sin importancia, otra es escucharlo decir algo que incluso hace que quiera responderle con sinceridad.

¿Va a dejar que su justicia termine así? ¿Va a dedicarse a perseguir ladronzuelos de carteras en lugar de detener a los verdaderos criminales, a quienes decía que atrapaba porque era el trabajo del un héroe?

Yuri muerde su lengua mientra piensa en algo correcto para decir, algo que le permita mantener las apariencias, mas por una vez la suerte parece sonreírle y un teléfono suena.

—Ah, es Bunny —dice Wild Tiger antes de contestar, sonriéndole y haciendo un gesto de disculpa por tener que interrumpir la conversación—. ¿Bunny? Sí, ya estamos... vale, ya vamos.

Esas palabras bastan para que Yuri entienda cuál será el próximo destino del recorrido y se levanta con presteza, listo para partir.

—¡Kaede! —grita Wild Tiger—. Bunny acaba de llamar, nos está esperando.

La niña corre con obvia emoción luego de despedirse de los héroes, intercambiando promesas de verse después.

Con suerte, piensa Yuri mientras toman el ascensor para llegar al piso en el que Brooks está esperando a los Kaburagi, el tour terminará pronto y ella y los héroes podrán continuar su reunión social sin que él se vea obligado a hacer parte de esta, así sea de manera superficial.

Brooks resulta estar en el laboratorio de Saito y recibe a los Kaburagi con una sonrisa.

—Me alegra verte de nuevo —le dice Brooks a la chica—. Solo desearía que Kotetsu me hubiese avisado antes que venías para preparar algo.

—¡No es mi culpa! —se defiende Wild Tiger, alzando sus manos—. Y si me dices que avisarte la noche anterior no es suficiente...

—Buenas tardes, juez Petrov —pronuncia Brooks, interrumpiendo e ignorando a su compañero—. Espero que no haya ningún problema en que le muestre a Kaede el laboratorio. El señor Saito ya nos dio permiso.

Saito asiente con su cabeza y abre su boca, pronunciando algo que Yuri no logra escuchar.

—Por supuesto que no —responde Yuri con una sonrisa artificial. 

Si Lloyds tiene algún problema con ello, él no lo sabe ni le importa, y como representante de la Administración de Justicia él no tiene ninguna razón para oponerse.

Además, esto también le permite observar el lugar, fijándose en los trajes y las mejoras en las que están trabajando para ellos.

Aun si es poco probable que Wild Tiger y Barnaby Brooks se crucen con Lunatic en el futuro cercano, no está de más saber qué podría esperarle si eso llega a suceder.

Las explicaciones que le dan a Kaburagi son simples y básicas, por lo que Yuri las ignora mientras inspecciona los trajes por su cuenta, separándose un poco del grupo.

Han hecho refuerzos para el traje de Wild Tiger, nota, lo cual no le sorprende.

Es natural que se esfuercen para que el héroe no esté en una desventaja a pesar de su límite de un minuto, aun si solo se está enfrentando contra ladronzuelos, pero los nuevos implementos parecen ser mínimos o estar enfocados en la protección de quien viste el traje y no en aumentar su fuerza de batalla.

El mayor cambio que vale la pena recordar es el cable —ese maldito implemento que ha llegado a odiar después de muchos encuentros con Wild Tiger—, que ahora parece tener varios metros de reserva en un mecanismo en el interior de ambos brazos del traje...

—¿Juez Petrov?

Yuri se sobresalta al sentir una mano en su hombro al tiempo que escucha esas palabras y se endereza, alejándose del traje de Wild Tiger y del contacto y acercando una mano su rostro, más para ocultar su expresión que para apartar un mechón de cabello.

—¿Si? —dice, sonriendo porque no solo Brooks, el culpable tras la interrupción, lo está observando.

—Como siempre vive en la luna —comenta el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa burlona—. Estaba diciendo que podríamos ir a comer algo antes de bajar a ver la furgoneta y la moto.

Esa no es una buena idea.

Entre más pronto terminen esta estúpida farsa más pronto podrá alejarse de los héroes y dejar de perder el tiempo, por lo que no le conviene detenerse a comer con ellos.

—Vamos —insiste Wild Tiger, acercándose a Yuri y pasando un brazo por sus hombros—. Con gusto te contaré todo lo que quieras saber sobre mi traje mientras almorzamos.

—No... no es necesario —responde Yuri, esforzándose por no hacer ningún movimiento contra Wild Tiger. El héroe se está tomando confianzas que no debería y aunque quiera apartarlo con una llamarada, esa no es una reacción apropiada de Yuri Petrov, juez y representante de la Administración de Justicia—. Y estoy seguro que su hija preferiría que hablase con ella.

—Está bien —dice Kaburagi—. El señor Barn... Barnaby —corrige ella, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y mirando de reojo al rubio, quien asiente en aprobación de que deje las formalidades— me prometió que me contaría todo lo que papá no quiso decirme.

—¡Pero si te conté todos los detalles mientras veíamos repeticiones de mis mejores episodios! —reclama Wild Tiger, sin hacer ningún movimiento para liberar a Yuri.

—Por eso pensé en contarle de aquellas grabaciones que Agnes se negó a usar —contesta Brooks con calma— y de aquella vez de jugaste con mi celular...

—¿Papá hizo eso? —interrumpe Kaburagi, obviamente interesada.

—Mientras estábamos en una sesión de fotos —dice Brooks al tiempo que se encamina hacia la salida del laboratorio, luego de despedirse de Saito.

—Están en mi contra. —Wild Tiger suspira de manera exagerada.

—Wild Tiger... 

—¿Vamos? —ruega el héroe antes de que Yuri consiga continuar—. Imagino que un viejo como yo no es la mejor compañía, pero solo vamos almorzar y Kaede y Bunny también estarán con nosotros.

—Sí... —acepta Yuri, consciente de que tendrá que acompañarlos un poco más así no le agrade la idea. Sin embargo, hay algo que no piensa soportar—. Pero ¿podría soltarme...?

—Ah, sí, lo siento —dice Wild Tiger, quitando su brazo y devolviéndole su espacio personal al dar un paso hacia atrás—. Y Kotetsu está bien, por cierto. Tantas formalidades cansan.

Yuri decide no contestar y comienza a andar para seguir a Brooks y a Kaburagi.

Quizás eso será suficiente para que Wild Tiger capte que su actitud confianzuda no es bienvenida, piensa, mas una vez llegan al restaurante elegido por Brooks, Yuri se da cuenta que no lo fue.

Wild Tiger lo importuna tanto como a su hija con el menú, comentando sobre este y otro plato y haciendo recomendaciones con más entusiasmo que el mesero que trabaja para el lugar.

Kaburagi gira sus ojos y elije siguiendo las recomendaciones de su padre; Brooks sonríe de manera sincera y añade sus propias opiniones sobre los platos mencionados por Wild Tiger; Yuri pide un menú sin sopa y se esfuerza por sonreír y participar lo necesario en la conversación a pesar de la incomodidad que le provoca la situación tan _familiar_.

_Él no quiere estar ahí, no pertenece a un momento así._

Eso es lo que pasa por su mente durante todo el almuerzo y antes de que lleven el postre se disculpa y se dirige al baño, urgiendo un respiro.

El recubrir su cicatriz, algo necesario para que ésta continúe oculta el resto de tarde, cuando está en un cubículo y usando un espejo de mano, es un proceso que toma tiempo y es la excusa que Yuri se da a sí mismo para tardarse más de lo necesario en regresar a la mesa.

No está huyendo, se dice, frunciendo el ceño mientras mira su reflejo en el espejo frente a los lavamanos antes de salir y se obliga a disculparse con una sonrisa al volver, aun cuando el único que le dirige una mirada preocupada es Wild Tiger.

* * *

Brooks es quien, varios minutos después de que Kaburagi termina su postre, sugiere que den por terminado el almuerzo y se dirijan a la furgoneta.

Por una vez Wild Tiger parece entender su necesidad de espacio y Yuri puede mantener su distancia mientras van al parqueadero subterráneo en el que Apollon Media mantiene todo listo para una emergencia.

Todo va bien, demasiado bien, al menos hasta que Wild Tiger expresa sus ideas para la tarde.

—Dime a dónde quieres ir y papá te llevará —dice, señalando la moto y su sidecar—. Será todo un paseo heroico.

—¿En serio? —responde la chica a pesar de girar sus ojos ante el último comentario.

—Claro que sí. —La sonrisa de Wild Tiger es inmensa—. Si sacamos la extra podemos ir los cuatro...

¿Los cuatro?

La idea de Wild Tiger de llevar a su hija por la ciudad en una moto exclusiva para el uso de héroes en caso de emergencias distaba de ser buena y le traía el problema de tener que seguirlo en un auto durante ese paseo, mas saber que Wild Tiger lo estaba incluyendo en sus planes era peor.

—No, yo... —consigue decir Yuri a pesar de la conmoción que siente, antes de ser interrumpido.

—Kotetsu, no tenemos un extra —señala Brooks, ajustando sus gafas con su mano izquierda.

—¿Eh?

—¿No? —pregunta Kaburagi al mismo tiempo que Wild Tiger expresa su sorpresa con un monosílabo.

—Técnicamente, _esta_ es la extra —explica Brooks.

—Entonces —dice Wild Tiger con una expresión pensativa—, si yo alzo a Kaede y...

—No —lo interrumpe Yuri, aun cuando Brooks y Kaburagi también parecen estar a punto de rechazar la idea—, lo lamento pero no puedo permitirlo.

Su tono es firme, muy parecido al que usa al dar una sentencia en la corte, por lo que Yuri espera no escuchar ninguna replica, mas Wild Tiger siempre ha superado sus expectativas y esta vez no es la excepción.

—No seas aguafiestas —se queja, haciendo una mueca que bien podría ser considerada un puchero.

—¡Papá! —exclama Kaburagi, visiblemente avergonzada.

Brooks contiene una risa, mas se repone en poco tiempo y reprende a su compañero de la misma forma:  
—¡Kotetsu!

Yuri no sabe cómo reaccionar y observa a Wild Tiger con fijeza.

¿Acaso el héroe cree que estar unas horas juntos por obligación los convierte en amigos y hace permisible comportarse de tal manera frente a la persona que está supervisando su capricho personal?

Tratándose de ese hombre que ya ha comenzado a tutearlo, piensa Yuri con algo cercano al temor, es posible que así sea.

—Ah, lo siento... —pronuncia Wild Tiger, poniendo una mano tras su cabeza e inclinándola un poco—. Es que realmente quería llevar a Kaede a dar un paseo.

—No, lo entiendo —contesta Yuri, obligándose a sonreír—. Si estuviese en mis manos... — _Yo no estaría aquí y usted podría darle un tour completo a su hija sin restricciones, al menos hasta que ocasione algún daño_.

No puede decir eso, pero lo piensa mientras deja que Wild Tiger asuma que lo que más le guste de esa oración incompleta.

—Sí hay un lugar al que quiero ir —dice Kaburagi de repente, impidiendo que sigan la conversación—. No tiene que ser en moto —aclara, consiguiendo que Wild Tiger se olvide de la moto y se concentre en preguntarle todos los detalles sobre el lugar al que desea ir.

La niña es más perspicaz de lo que parece, decide Yuri en ese momento y suspira con alivio mientras los observa.

Quizás eso baste para que los Kaburagi pasen el resto de día en una reunión familiar más común, que no involucre ninguna propiedad de Apollon Media u otros patrocinadores de los héroes, permitiéndole volver a su fin de semana habitual... mas una vez forma su esperanza, ésta queda destruida cuando deciden ir en la furgoneta y un empleado de Apollon Media acepta conducirla a pesar del uso personal que pretenden darle al vehículo.

Pero podría ser peor.

Toda la atención de Wild Tiger y su compañero está en la chica, quien habla con entusiasmo de la nueva pista de hielo artificial bajo techo construida en Sternbild para el verano, y Yuri consigue leer todo un archivo sin ser interrumpido durante el trayecto.

Que la calma se mantenga incluso una vez llegan es una agradable sorpresa que lleva a Yuri a un estado de efímera relajación, la cual acaba aun antes de que Wild Tiger tenga la oportunidad de sugerir que _los cuatro_ entren a la pista.

Pero es de esperarse y es preferible, piensa Yuri con cierta indiferencia cuando la explosión resuena y apenas frunce el ceño cuando la reacción natural comienza.

El pánico general causa que el maletín y todo su contenido llegue al suelo y Yuri considera seguir al grupo escapando, consciente de que eso es lo que se espera de cualquier ciudadano y de que es imposible recuperar los documentos pisoteados por docenas de personas intentando huir.

—¡Cuida a Kaede! —Kotetsu empuja a la chica contra Yuri, obligándolo a sostenerla por sus hombros, antes de correr hacia el lugar de la explosión, la zona administrativa de la pista.

—¡Kotetsu, deberíamos...! —Yuri no logra terminar de escuchar las palabras de Brooks, quien corre tras su compañero.

—Yo también iré —dice Kaburagi, girando su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos—. Yo también puedo ayudar.

Por un momento, Yuri considera dejarla ir.

Los ojos de la niña refleja su determinación y si la mitad del reporte de lo sucedido año y medio atrás es cierto, es un hecho que ella es capaz de hacer tanto como cualquiera de los llamados héroes.

Pero su trabajo es precisamente impedir que ella se involucre si algo así ocurre. Y es posible que el contacto actual haya bastado para que ella copie sus poderes.

—No —pronuncia con firmeza, sujetándola con fuerza para que ella no pueda ir tras su padre—, no puedo permitirlo.

—¡Pero...!

—Señorita Kaburagi —la interrumpe, sosteniendo su mirada—, estoy seguro que su padre sabe que usted puede ayudar.

La expresión de la chica cambia y Yuri decide arriesgarse a moverse, no para alejarse mas sí para salir del camino de la muchedumbre. Kaburagi deja que la lleve con él y terminan tras uno de los pilares principales.

—También creo —continúa sin soltarla—, que usted sabe que él quiere mostrarle que es capaz.

—Podría hacerlo mejor si estoy cerca —dice Kaburagi, mirando de reojo sus manos, como si estuviese aguardando a que la presión en sus hombros disminuya para echar a correr.

Al menos todavía no ha intentado usar sus poderes, mas es posible que en cualquier momento lo haga.

Por eso debe detenerla a cualquier costo y por suerte, las palabras de la chica y lo que evocan en sus recuerdos le indican qué decir.

—Y es por eso que usted está aquí. No porque esté interesada en ver el trabajo de los héroes tras las cámaras.

Sus palabras parecen lograr que Kaburagi se olvide de escapar y ella lo mira con sus ojos tan abiertos como su boca.

—¿Cómo...?

Es obvio. Siempre lo fue para cualquiera que se preocupase en observar a la chica, más interesada en hablar con los héroes sobre su padre que en algo más.

—Vea —dice Yuri en lugar de contestar, señalando a una pantalla gigante cercana en la que ya están mostrando la trasmisión de Hero TV.

—¡Y Sky High es el primero en llegar a la escena, seguido de Origami Cyclone! —anuncian, mostrando a los héroes volar y correr, respectivamente, hacia el fuego—. ¿Pero qué es esto? ¡Tiger y Barnaby ya están en el lugar, rescatando a los atrapados en la oficina! ¿Qué pasará con esos puntos?

—Estaba preocupada... —murmura Kaburagi, mirando fijamente la pantalla que ahora muestra a Wild Tiger ayudando a un hombre a caminar hacia el lugar a la salida en la que comienzan a aparecer los paramédicos—. Papá dijo que no importa qué tipo de héroe sea, pero no estaba del todo contento en casa. Y ahora que está en la segunda liga...

—Pensó que tampoco lo estaba —completa Yuri, recibiendo un asentimiento inmediato en respuesta.

—Quería verlo y preguntarle a todos si no se había comportado extraño o algo...

Y seguramente todavía no ha logrado conseguir una respuesta satisfactoria. 

Yuri suspira, soltándola al fin y alejándose dos pasos de ella, confiado de que ahora, que los demás héroes están en la escena y ella no tiene ninguna excusa para ir a ayudar, ella se quedará allí.

—Wild Tiger no ha cambiado en nada —dice con lentitud. No le interesan los problemas de la familia Kaburagi, ni es parte de su trabajo confortar a la niña, mas es posible que hacerlo le ahorre dolores de cabeza en un futuro—. Es cierto que no está acostumbrado al cambio de liga —continúa con sinceridad, recordando los muchos comentarios de Wild Tiger durante la tarde—, pero como puede ver, es posible que no siga en ella por mucho.

Porque Wild Tiger, el héroe que lo hace considerar que todavía hay alguien que merece ese título, no es capaz de alejarse del camino de la justicia en la que cree.

Kaburagi no se mueve hasta que terminan la trasmisión y una vez eso sucede, Yuri la acompaña hacia el sitio, ahora congelado, donde se originó la explosión.

Las ambulancias frente a la salida del pequeño edificio administrativo ya se fueron, llevando consigo a todos los heridos, mas una pequeña unidad de primeros auxilios todavía está en el lugar y es allí donde está Wild Tiger acompañado por Brooks.

—Por eso te dije que deberíamos cambiarnos primero —dice Brooks con sus brazos cruzados y una expresión más preocupada que severa.

—No podíamos perder un solo segundo —replica Wild Tiger mientras una enfermera venda su brazo izquierdo, donde una quemadura es visible—, además estas heridas no son nada. Ya verás cómo las hago desaparecer la próxima vez que active mis poderes.

—¡Papá! —Kaburagi los interrumpe, corriendo hacia ellos con la preocupación pintada en su rostro—. ¿¡Estás bien!?

Yuri puede entenderla. Aunque son pequeñas, Wild Tiger tiene otras heridas que no se limitan a quemaduras, por lo que él mismo termina acercándose más de lo que pretendía y fijándose con mucha atención en el estado de Wild Tiger.

En ambos brazos; la mejilla izquierda; la pierna derecha, si la mancha de sangre seca en su pantalón es una indicación; una quemadura menor en la mano izquierda...

—¡Kaede! —exclama Wild Tiger—. Esto no es nada, ya sabes que soy resistente.

—Por suerte —suspira Brooks—. Pero eso no significa que no debas tomar precauciones.

—No nos hagas preocupar así —dice Kaburagi, poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

Wild Tiger no parece poder ganar frente a su hija y compañero y asiente, prometiéndoles que tendrá más cuidado de ahora en adelante.

—Tú tampoco te preocupes. Sabes que soy más resistente que cualquier edificio.

A Yuri le toma un momento notar que Wild Tiger le está hablando a él y cuando lo hace, descubre que no solo el héroe lo está mirando sino también Kaburagi y Brooks.

Yuri tose, queriendo disimular su previa concentración en las heridas de Wild Tiger.

—Me consta, lamentablemente —responde, moviendo un mechón de cabello tras su espalda—. Pero usted y el señor Brooks son los que deberían preocuparse ahora por haber actuado sin permiso en una situación que no está asignada a la segunda liga.

—¿¡Qué!? —reclama Wild Tiger, levantándose de repente. La enfermera, sobresaltada en un comienzo, lo obliga a sentarse de nuevo y le ordena mantenerse quieto mientras ella termina de vendar su brazo—. ¡No pueden hacernos eso!

—Cualquier juzgado tendrá en cuenta lo que logramos —interviene Brooks con seriedad. Kaburagi también lo mira, como pidiéndole en silencio que intervenga a favor de su padre

—Por supuesto. Me aseguraré de que nadie olvide todas las vidas que salvaron hoy.

El enojo desaparece en un parpadeo de la expresión de Wild Tiger y es remplazada por una sonrisa demasiado brillante.

—Gracias, Yuri. Por un momento me asustaste, pero sabía que no podías ser así de malo aunque seas medio estirado.

Brooks tose para disimular su risa, Kaburagi parece estar avergonzada y a punto de reír. Yuri solo puede entrecerrar los ojos y preguntarse por qué está ahí, siguiendo semejante farsa cuando podría estar adelantando su trabajo o castigando a quienes han cometido el imperdonable crimen de robar una vida...

—Creo que es justo que lo invitemos a cenar después de importunarlo tanto —comenta Brooks con un tono formal y una sonrisa divertida que lo arruina. La influencia de los Kaburagi en él es evidente—. También tenemos que agradecerle por cuidar a Kaede.

—No, no es necesario... —habla Yuri, queriendo encontrar una excusa que lo saque de allí de inmediato.

—No necesitaba que me cuidaran —replica Kaburagi con una mueca de molestia superficial—. Pero gracias por todo, Yuri —añade acercándose a él y tomándolo de la mano por un corto momento para obligarlo a acercarse más de un jalón, haciendo obvio de nuevo con sus palabras y acciones que es hija de su padre.

—Vamos, no tardaremos tanto —insiste Wild Tiger—. Y hasta que no devolvamos la furgoneta no has terminado tu trabajo, ¿cierto?

Es irritante que Wild Tiger demuestre ser astuto en un momento así.

—Eso es cierto, pero...

—¡Está decidido! ¿Qué quieres comer, Kaede? —cuestiona Wild Tiger, poniendo su mano izquierda sobre la cabeza de su hija y consiguiendo que la enfermera lo reprenda de nuevo por no quedarse quieto cuando ella está haciendo su trabajo.

Será una larga noche, piensa Yuri mientras Brooks inicia una conversación superficial con él para pasar el tiempo, y no puede esperar a que termine.

Porque él no es más que un extraño ahí y necesita alejarse cuando antes y volver al mundo que requiere a alguien como él para repartir justicia, en lugar de permitir que ellos se sigan acercando con sus sonrisas cálidas y esas palabras de agradecimiento sincero que no deberían darle.

Y aun así su cicatriz no está doliéndole y tal vez por eso podrá soportar estar un poco más allí.


End file.
